


Long Strange Trip

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lately, it occurs to me / What a long, strange trip it's been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Strange Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble for Wendymr, who prompted: Ten/Jack, coupled. Crack!fic. Beta by Yamx. Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I'm sure the BBC is relieved.

"What kind of jail _is_ this?" Jack strained against the demi-organic plastic linking him to the Doctor. His struggling tightened the bonds.

The Doctor sighed. "We're not under arrest. Do you have any idea what kind of taboo the Xenthafrax have against two unmated adults traveling together? There's a _reason_ I never bring companions to Xenthaf."

"So how long will we be here? How bad can it be?"

The Doctor's look could have etched glass. "We're to be coupled together until we've completed _suelchan_."

"What's that? If this stuff gets any tighter, your knee'll be in my--"

"Jack!"

"Your knees are _sharp_."

The Doctor said, " _Suelchan_ is a mutual statement of intent . . . in passionate embrace."

"We have to have sex to get out of here?" Jack laughed. "Do you have some objection to shagging me, Doc? Not like it's new territory."

The Doctor growled, exasperated. "It's almost a wedding."

"If you're a Xenthafrax. Look, we can sit around till my team finds us--if you really want them to see us like this." He indicated their very naked and compromising position.

The Doctor's look of horror was comic. Then he grinned. "In that case, Captain, we might as well enjoy renewing our acquaintance."


End file.
